


【朝耀】往事 三

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha





	【朝耀】往事 三

 

台上的戏子咿呀的唱着戏，水袖甩的翩涟， 亚瑟的注意力却全在旁边恹恹坐着的王耀身上。

　　

　　那戏子唱到：“半行字是薄命的碑碣，一掊土是断肠墓穴，再无人过荒凉野。” 王耀不断的咳嗽，身子抖的像秋风中的落叶，听清唱词的他惨淡的对着亚瑟笑了笑：“这出折子戏我最熟悉不过，当初我就在马嵬坡瞧着玄宗赐了贵妃三尺白绫。柯克兰，你若是对那些旧事起了兴趣，尽管张口问我就是，何必来这一出。”

　　

　　言辞中尽是讥讽之情。

　　

　　亚瑟知道王耀心里不痛快，明明是盛夏的天，各处的颜色都跟墨泼似的浓艳，王耀穿着一身的红坐在藤椅上，越发衬得脸跟水墨画那样的寡淡。自从他把王嘉龙从王耀身边带走后，王耀就一直这种半死不活的状态，跟下一秒就要羽化登仙似的，仿佛那天晚上骑在亚瑟身上掐着他的脖子满目赤红的那个恶鬼罗刹不是自己那样。

　　

　　脖颈处似乎还残留着一点被那双手紧紧握住的感觉，如果眼神可以杀人，那么想必亚瑟柯克兰必定早已化为白骨，这些年王耀的身上再也不见当初的风骨气度，他整个人都被累年的侵略和鸦片所侵蚀，折损他简直如刀劈竹简那般容易，唯有亚瑟将王嘉龙带走的那个夜晚这个人的眸子里才再度的燃起火焰，咬牙切齿的诅咒他必将坠入阿鼻地狱不得翻身。

　　

　　亚瑟柯克兰只消微微用力就能挥开那双擒住他咽喉的手，那人身形不稳的跌落至床下，却又挣扎的起身想要继续和他撕打，亚瑟不耐烦的将签着姓名的条约递到了王耀面前。王耀颤着手，一条条的读了下来，脸竟比窗外倾泻下来的月光还要白上三分。看到清政府准许将香港给予大英国君主暨嗣后世袭主位者长远据守主掌时，终于爆发出一声如同杜鹃啼血的凄厉哀鸣。

　　

　 那一刻的亚瑟突然心有余悸，觉得自己目睹了一场死亡。

　　

　　他其实不常来到王耀这边，日不落帝国有太多的事情需要处理，哪有那么多的时间去关注一个病殃殃的瘾君子，他迫使清国签下有利于自己的协议，在这个古老的东方帝国身上挣得盆满钵满，阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯跟闻到腐肉味道的秃鹫那样，继他身后敲响了王耀家的门。

　　

　　再度见到王耀时亚瑟发现他已经与那病入膏肓的病人没什么区别，外面一片勃勃生机，但王耀所在的偏院却是一幅败落的模样，混杂着熬药的难闻气味让人忍不住的皱眉。还未踏进去就听见不断的咳嗽声。他推开门的瞬间就被人掷了件物什在脚边，陶瓷在地上碎开摊成惨败的花，上面还残留着星星点点褐色的汤药。

 

　　亚瑟踏着药碗的残骸走进里间，看着王耀坐在圈椅上靠着椅背撑着自己的身体，装的副外强中干的模样，两人实在没有寒暄的必要，他上去几步扣住了王耀瘦到凸出骨节的手腕就把人往床上带。帷幔落下遮住了一片春光乍泄。

　　

　　床笫之间王耀还在不断的挣扎，亚瑟用身体的重量压住王耀拽住他的头发拉起他上半身问他为何还没有认清现实：“你为什么总是反对我呢？你看看清楚，你已经不是当初那个天朝了，顺从我，王耀，服从我！”

　　

　　王耀的脸被散乱的青丝遮盖了大半，露出来的眼睛如同辉辉萤火，他低低的笑了几声，复而说：“不可能的柯克兰，除非我死…除非我死……” 他不断重复着最后那句话。

　　

　　怎么才能让王耀死去？怎么才能让那张可恶可恨可厌的嘴说出求饶的话？少有落败感的帝国化身头次有了这种不甘的感觉，他已经让王耀从云端跌至泥淖，已经让他山河破碎血亲分离，让他满目疮痍，但是这个人却依旧不肯服软，望向亚瑟的眼神是啖肉饮血的恨意。他气极恼极，却又无可奈何。

　　

　　子弹穿过脑袋的话，你会死吗？掏出你的心脏在你面前捏爆它，你会死吗？刀割断你的喉咙，你会死吗？

　　

　　亚瑟柯克兰也曾目睹过国家的消亡，某种意义上的他们并非不死不灭，当构成他们的种族或者群聚被另外的一个种族彻底统治， 当那些人里的最后一个人放弃时，作为意识体的他们便会死亡。有的悄无声息，有的轰轰烈烈。

　　

　　王耀委身在自己身下，他的身体已经是强弩之末，眼神却跟当初在金銮殿里相见那般充满了对他的鄙夷，亚瑟气急败坏，通过身体发泄自己的怒火，迫使他跪下含住自己的性///器，又掐着他的脸强迫他将自己喷射出来的东西尽数咽下。

　　

　　连续捅入的动作过于迅猛，从那里出来的液体又过于多，王耀一下子被呛了满怀，他猛的推开锁住自己的亚瑟，伏在床头不断的咳嗽了起来，平息了好一段时间才抬起来的脸泛着不正常的红晕，他斜斜的看向半跪在床上的亚瑟，低声笑了起来：“该放弃不是我，是你。”

　　

　　亚瑟默然不语，只是再度拉着王耀的脚踝将他拽到自己身下，将他的双手拉高举至头顶开始了新一轮的欢愉。

　　

　　情难自禁的时刻亚瑟俯下身子狠狠的咬住了王耀下颌脖颈处的那粒红痣，叼在嘴间用唇齿研磨，直到嘴里尝到浓烈的血腥气味才作罢。

　　

　　他想或许假以时日，他定会从王耀嘴里听到屈服的话，但是同时也有个声音在告诉自己，不会有那一天的，亚瑟。你知道永远都不会有那一天的。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
